Os Bladebreakers e a nova escritora
by KnucklesGirl
Summary: Olá a todos. É A MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC! Vão adorar! Como os Bladebreakers iriam reagir com a minha aparição?


**Cantinho da autora: A mensagem a negrito é para todos os escritores portugueses e brasileiros de Beyblade. Quem quiser ler a mensagem, leia, quem não está a fim de aturar besteiras, passa á fic (a parte não negrita)**

**Autora: Olá a todos. O meu nome é KnucklesGirl, sou de Portugal e recentemente inscrevi-me neste site! Durante dois anos (sim, dois anos) eu estive a ler todas as vossas fics e agora tenho a oportunidade de mostrar a minha apreciação. Esta é a minha primeira fic de Beyblade (escrevi outra de Ojamajo Doremi, por favor, vão dar lá uma espreitadela), que está péssima, por ser uma novata comparada a vocês, profissionais.**

**Quero dar os meus cumprimentos aos escritores de fics de Beyblade FireKai, mione11, Super Princess Aeka – Kagome, xia, Hikari-Hilary-Chan, Camila-San, Arale, Kaina H. Granger, littledark, Sora Ishida e outros. Espero que me aceitem como um de vocês.**

**Agradeço a todos o divertimento que têm dado ao mundo!**

**Bom chega de papo furado e vamos ao que interessa. Boa Leitura!**

Aviso: Beyblade não me pertence. Pertence a um fulano qualquer, feliz da vida enquanto eu roío as unhas cheia de inveja.

Nota: A fic passa-se após o G-Revolution

Os Bladebreakers e a nova escritora (pobrezinhos... U)

Era um belo dia cheio de vida. O Sol brilhava, a Lua dançava, os passarinhos cantavam...

Eu: COOOORTA! Desculpem lá caros leitores, esta introdução é da Branca de Neve, hehe...todo o mundo erra...adiante...

Era um dia de chuva, de muita chuva, até mesmo de inundação. Num certo dojo algures da cidade, sete personagens apanhavam a maior seca.

Tyson: Bolas, mas que seca. Quem é o infeliz ou a infeliz que está a escrever esta bosta?

Hilary: Não sei. Ouvi falar por aí que há uma escritora nova...

O choque foi total. O Tyson deixou cair o queixo até ao chão e a língua estendeu por mais uns dois metros. O Ray, que estava a pentear o seu longo cabelo, ao saber da notícia, levantou-se bruscamente, deixando cair o pente e logo de seguida, pisou-o com toda a força, ficando este preso no pé (e não se apercebeu disso!). O Max engasgou-se com as balas que estava a comer, e tentou desengasgar-se rebolando no chão. O Daichi começou a rezar o Pai Nosso. O Kenny nem ouviu. E o Kai limitou-se a lançar um olhar que dizia claramente "não, outro torturador não..." . Tentem imaginar esta cena.

Quando todos se recuperaram...

Hilary: Calma, pessoal, vamos manter a calma...

Tyson (histérico): CALMA? PRA QUÊ? VAMOS MORRER! (de joelhos no chão)

Todos: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

BUM!

Max: Que foi isto?

BUM!

Daichi: Não fui eu...

BUM!

Tyson: Há um intruso dentro de casa. EVACUEM! PEGEM NAS ESPINGARDAS! (começa a correr em círculos...que tosco...)

De repente ouviu-se por detrás da porta:

Avô do Tyson: Quem és tu? Quem te deu permissão para entrar?

Logo de seguida, ouviu-se um plof, sinal que o velho tinha sido nocauteado. Os Bladebreakers já estavam todos encolhidos num canto, abraçados uns aos outros (obviamente o Kai estava no seu canto, mas também um pouco receoso), quando DE REPENTE a porta abra-se de rompante, revelando atrás dela uma silhueta coberta pela escuridão da tempestade, quando cai um raio atrás dela, ficando mesmo assustadora.

Bladebreakers (excepto o Kai): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Silhueta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bladebreakers: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Silhueta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bladebreakers: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ray (interrompendo o ritual dos gritos): Ei, por que é que estamos a gritar?

Silhueta: Sei lá, para dar um toque de terror á fic?

Kai: Ouve lá, quem és tu?

A silhueta entra no dojo, revelando a sua aparência verdadeira. Diante deles, estava uma rapariga alta, com óculos pretos, de cabelos longos e castanhos e com ar bem contente, ou seja, eu!

KnucklesGirl: Desculpem, nem me apresentei. Eu sou a KnucklesGirl, a nova escritora deste site e...

Parei com a apresentação devido ao ar de incrédulos dos Bladebreakers.

KnucklesGirl: Por que me olham desse jeito?

Tyson: Agora sim, temos motivo para gritar... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Todos (tapando os ouvidos em agonia)

Kai (colocando tapa-ouvidos)

KnucklesGirl: Alguém o faça calar!

Daichi: Tá bom! (dá um cascudo bem forte no Tyson, fazendo este cair inconsciente no chão) Pronto! Arrumado! (limpa as mãos)

Todos: OO

KnucklesGirl: Enfim, desculpem, eu sei que isto é um choque para vocês e eu que nem devia estar aqui, mas a verdade é que vos adoro e...

Todos: -- Sei...

KnucklesGirl: ...mas há muito que vos queria conhecer pessoalmente, vocês já conhecem muitos escritores, devem estar habituados...

Tyson ("ressuscitando"): Mas não habitue você a essa ideia!

KnucklesGirl: Mas não se preocupem, eu não vou fazer assim tantos fics vossos, no mínimo uns dez...

Todos (incluindo o Kai): NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOO!

KnucklesGirl (escondida debaixo da espada do Dragoon): Calma, calma, não façam escândalo, já estou de saída...

Max: Já?

Todos (excepto eu, é claro) ficam a olhar para ele com cara de assassinos.

KnucklesGirl: Sim, sim, desculpem o incómodo, não volta a acontecer esperem por essa, tchau!

Todos: Tchau!

KnucklesGirl: Ah..Ray...

Ray: Sim?

KnucklesGirl: Tens uma escova enfiada no pé. Bom, adeus (desaparece na tempestade)

Ray: Hã (se tocando) AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (aos pulos, só agora sentindo a dor)

Todos: --UUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Tyson: E depois eu é o que sou o retardado...

Fim

E é tudo. Gostaram? Odiaram? Por favor, mandem-me reviews, são sempre bem vindos, please, please, please, please, please,...

Zeo: Mas que chata!

(enfio o pé na cara do andróide) Mandem-me REVIEWS, SUPLICO-VOS! Obrigada!


End file.
